Kaoru's Birthday and Sleepwalking?
by Kimeko
Summary: *FINISHED!!!* It's Kaoru's 19th birthday, and the Kenshin-gumi don't know what to do, intil Megumi takes a peek into Kaoru's diary... Warning: some characters are OOC. Enjoy!


Authors notes: This is my first RK fanfic, and I was recovering from a span of writer's block, so if you think it's bad, then that's ok. I will only accept constructive comments, no flaming please! Warning: this story has some kissing, swears, and minor making out. If you don't like that stuff, I suggest you go find another story. I am a hardcore K+K fan, and I'm sure lots of you would agree with me, ne?  
  
Disclaimer: Sessha does NOT own RK or any of the characters. even though she wishes she did.  
  
  
  
Kaoru's Birthday. And Sleepwalking?!?!? A K+K Comedy/Romance  
  
Kaoru smiled, excitement eating at her insides. It was two days before her 19th birthday, and she was wondering what exactly the Kenshin- gumi could come up with. Kenshin, Sano, Yahiko and Megumi, who were sitting with her at the breakfast table, where wondering the exact same thing. They chatted, seeming not to show anything on their faces, but inside their minds, they were desperately racking their brains, trying to come up with something. Kenshin frowned to himself, quietly eating his miso soup, and thinking deeply.  
  
"What could I possibly get her? She hasn't told me anything that she would like to have, and she seems happy with everything that she does have. I could get her a kimono, but that's too plain. I need to get her something special, for taking me in, and giving me a family, and so many other things, without thinking of herself the whole time. An expensive ring, perhaps? No, don't want to get THAT mixed up again.thinking that I was proposing to her, that was devastating." Kenshin perked up, suddenly getting an idea. "I know! A nice, romantic dinner! Maybe then, I could finally admit my feelings to her. that's an awesome idea, Himura!"  
  
Kenshin, satisfied, smiled and continued to muse, liking his idea more by the second. Megumi, noticing his change in behaviour, guessed that he had come up with something, but that was probably between himself and Kaoru. Biting her lip, she continued thinking.  
  
"Think, Fox, think! What can we do? She hasn't said anything! Just like tanuki-chan not to tell us, the baka. I need to get information from somewhere, and that has to be something that's private, like a book, or a journal, or a diary. that's it!!! She has a diary! I'll check it out, after Kaoru goes to teach at the other dojo. Great!"  
  
Megumi cleared her throat, flashing a cheery grin at Kaoru. Standing up, she pointedly stared at Yahiko and Sano, silently urging them to follow her. Getting the hint, they stood up as well, following her out the door. Outside, she grouped them into a corner, Sano and Yahiko looking curiously at her.  
  
"What's up, Fox? You look like you have an evil idea, as usual. Planning to poison Kaoru and take Kenshin for yourself?" Sano joked, fishbone between his teeth. Megumi glared, and huffed.  
  
"Actually, no, rooster head. Kaoru hasn't said a word about what she wants, and I decided that I need to get some information. She has a diary, and I plan on looking at it when she's gone teaching at that other dojo. I don't want Ken-san to know because he looks like he already has a plan, and he would probably not want me to look at Kaoru's private things. It's better to leave him out of this."  
  
Yahiko, being silent the whole time, grinned, the smile stretching from ear to ear.  
  
"That's a cool idea, Megumi! Me and Sano will distract Kenshin, so he doesn't suspect anything, and you go into her room and snoop, girl!" He whooped, thrusting a fist into the air.  
  
Megumi looked at Sano, who smiled also and nodded, a mischievous glint coming into his eyes. Turning, they opened the shoji screen and walked back into the room, greeted by Kenshin and Kaoru's suspicious looks. All of them smiling innocently, they sat back down, and continued to eat breakfast, making small talk. After breakfast, Kenshin cleared the dishes, and headed outside to wash the laundry. Kaoru picked up her bag, and followed Kenshin outside, walking out the gate and closing it after her. Megumi poked her head around the corner of the dojo, and seeing that everything was clear, began to stroll nonchalantly towards the house. Sano and Yahiko, seeing their cue, walked to Kenshin, who was busily scrubbing at the clothes in the tub, and stood in front of him, blocking his view of the house. Kenshin looked up, pausing briefly in his scrubbing, and flashed them his famous rurouni smile.  
  
"Anything the matter, de gozaru ka?"  
  
Sano shook his head, and hearing the faint click of the shoji screen, flopped down beside Kenshin, Yahiko doing the same. Tilting his head, Sano scrutinized Kenshin's face, eyes narrowed. Kenshin looked back at him quizzically, confusion all over his face. Titling his head to the other side, Sano continued to look at Kenshin, still peering at his face. Kenshin, fidgeting now, swallowed nervously. Glancing at Yahiko, Kenshin discovered he was doing the same thing. Feeling trapped, took his hands out of the soapy water and placed them on the ground. Kenshin swallowed again.  
  
"If you don't mind sessha asking, what are you looking at me like that for, de gozaru ka? It's making sessha nervous."  
  
Sano and Yahiko burst out laughing, then suddenly stopped, and continued to look at him, neither of them saying a word. Kenshin sighed, and plunged his hands back into the soapy water, deciding that they would tell him later.  
  
Megumi padded to Kaoru's room and stood in front of her door, placing her hand on the screen and quietly sliding it open. Megumi slunk in, looking closely at the items filling the room. Her eyes swept the floor, taking note of everything. "Futon, dresser, closet, a couple of belongings, a chest. it's probably in there." Megumi swiftly walked over and opened the wooden chest, finding the little book quickly. Taking the diary out, she sat back and opened it, scanning the word-filled pages. Finding the most recent entry, Megumi began to read.  
  
'Dear Diary,  
  
It's two days before my 19th birthday! I can guess what my father would say. "His little Kaoru-chan, almost all grown up, and how she should get married soon." I wish I could fulfill his promise, I really do. Kenshin is the perfect man to get married to, but he's so clueless! I love him with all my heart, and we've been living together for what.a year and a half now? I wish he would do something! I'm getting restless. I don't even know if he really loves me, maybe he just looks at me as a little sister or something. Oh, Diary. I have only one thing I wish for my birthday, and that is to wake up next to Kenshin. I know that is probably never going to happen, but it doesn't hurt to try, does it?  
  
Kaoru'  
  
Megumi snapped the book shut, and smiled grimly. "Looks like you're about to get your wish after all, Tanuki-chan." She thought. Putting the book back in the chest, Megumi closed the lid and stood up, walking back out the door and shutting it after her. Padding back outside, she gave Sano and Yahiko a wink, and they promptly stood up.  
  
"Well," Yahiko began, "That was certainly interesting, wasn't it, Sano? I learned a lot about Kenshin, didn't you?"  
  
Sano nodded energetically, and grinned at Kenshin, who sweatdropped.  
  
"Oh yeah! Thanks Kenshin, hope that didn't bother ya! Me and Yahiko gotta be going now, see ya later!"  
  
Sano and Yahiko took off at a run towards Megumi, who was standing by the gate. Looking after them, Kenshin shook his head and started to hang the clothes on the poles to dry. "I wonder what the heck went on there. They just stared at me, and then when Megumi-dono came out, they made those weird comments and stood up and went with her. I wonder if they are on something." Kenshin chuckled, and finished hanging the clothes. Wiping his hands, he went inside to start making lunch.  
  
Down the road, Sano and Yahiko walked beside Megumi, heading towards the clinic. Sano impatiently chewed on his fishbone, and Yahiko looked at Megumi expectantly.  
  
"Well, Fox? What did you find out?" Sano asked, brown eyes piercing.  
  
Megumi shook her head, and quickened her steps.  
  
"Not here, you two. I'll tell you at the clinic. I've got an idea for her wish, though."  
  
"WHAT wish?" Yahiko fumed, a frown on his face.  
  
Megumi scowled. "I said, I'll tell you at the clinic! Now, be quiet and hurry up! The faster we get there, the faster you'll learn the secret!"  
  
Yahiko and Sano looked at each other, and began to run, Sano picking up Megumi in the process.  
  
"AHHHHH! What do you think you're doing, rooster head?!" Megumi shrieked, hitting Sano on the head.  
  
Sano grinned, coat flying out behind him and red bandana whipping.  
  
"You said to hurry up and get to the clinic fast, so we're going fast!"  
  
They sped off to the clinic, people on the street giving them odd looks. They rushed past the gate, and ran into the clinic's waiting room, Sano dropping Megumi onto the floor. Megumi slapped him in the thigh, and got up, dusting herself off. Crooking a finger at them, she walked into the back room, Yahiko following her, and Sano, with a wince, followed her as well, limping slightly. Turning to them, she smiled, and swooped her arm across the shelves, which where filled with different kinds of herbs, ointments, and other things that you could find in a doctor's office.  
  
"The thing that Kaoru-chan wished for was that she could wake up next to Ken-san, and I have the perfect thing that can make that happen." Megumi said, her eyes glinting evilly.  
  
Sano's jaw dropped, and Yahiko turned a sickly shade of green.  
  
"W-wake up NEXT to Kenshin? As in, 'In the same BED' kind of thing?!?!!" Sano stuttered, eyes wide. "How the hell are we going to do that?!?!"  
  
"Yeah! How are we gonna do that? Kaoru actually asked for that? That is SO sick!" Yahiko gasped, still a pale shade of green.  
  
Megumi sighed, and turned to the shelves behind her. Running her hand lightly across them, she tilted her head sideways, reading the labels on the packages.  
  
"Let's see, what do we have here? Hmm.. Thyme, good for cooking, stuff for constipation, a sleeping draught, no." Megumi continued to browse, and then she gave a cry of delight. "Ah! Here we go! Sleepwalking powder! The very thing we have to make Kaoru and Ken-san get together!"  
  
"Sleepwalking powder? How is that going.oh." Sano said, realization coming into his eyes.  
  
"What? How is that going to get them together?" Yahiko demanded, glaring at Sano.  
  
"This," Megumi said, holding up the package, "Makes people sleepwalk. All you have to do is sprinkle some into her food, drink, whatever. It kicks in pretty fast, though, so you have to do it right before she goes to bed. The only problem is that, how are we going to get Ken-san tired enough that he doesn't wake up when she comes into his room?"  
  
Sano grinned, holding up a bandaged finger. "I think I have an idea."  
  
Megumi and Yahiko glared at him. "Well, what is it?"  
  
Sano winked. "We get Kenshin drunk."  
  
Megumi smiled, eyes widening. "Of course! He'll be so shlotzed that he won't even hear her come in!" She giggled. "Oh, this is going to be SO much fun!!"  
  
Yahiko grinned as well. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go get as much booze as we can!"  
  
They left the clinic, and sped towards the nearest restaurant: the Akabeko. Entering the small restaurant, they were greeted by Tae.  
  
"Why, hello, you three! What brings you here? Getting some ideas for Kaoru's birthday?" Tae asked, smiling.  
  
"No, we already have our idea," Megumi began. "But we need your help."  
  
"What is it? I'll be glad to help in anyway I can! Only the best for Kaoru- chan's birthday, ne?" Tae said, eyes sparkling merrily.  
  
Megumi took a deep breath. "Tae, we need all the alcohol that you have here. Believe me, it's for the best."  
  
Tae blinked. "Why?" she spluttered. "Are you trying to get Kaoru-chan drunk?"  
  
"No," Sano started, "We're trying to get Kenshin drunk."  
  
"Kenshin?" Tae blinked again. "Why, of all people, Kenshin?"  
  
"Because we're trying to get Kenshin and Kaoru together. It's what Kaoru wants for her birthday." Yahiko said matter-of-factly.  
  
Tae looked at him. "Kaoru told you this?"  
  
"Uhh. not exactly," Megumi said, blushing. "I kind of went looking in her diary."  
  
Tae looked at her again. Then she sighed, closing her eyes. Opening them again, she looked at the three of them sternly. Then she smiled, showing all her teeth in a shiny white row.  
  
"Of course I'll help you! I've always wanted to see them together for a long time. But," looking at them sternly again, "How do you mean to pay me for the sake?"  
  
Megumi, Sano and Yahiko looked at each other. Turning back to Tae, they shrugged sheepishly. Tae looked at them disbelievingly, and her gaze rested on Yahiko. An idea popped into her head.  
  
"Yahiko, you shall work for me, until the worth of the sake is paid off. You shall not get paid, of course."  
  
"WHAT?!?! I'm not working for no money whatsoever! Y- mmmhmmphh!" Sano and Megumi clamped a hand over Yahiko's mouth, smiling at Tae.  
  
"Of course he'll do it! This is for Kaoru, and she deserves this. Isn't that right, Yahiko-CHAN?" Megumi hissed.  
  
Nodding, Yahiko wriggled free of Sano and Megumi's grip. Standing up, he looked at Tae.  
  
"Show us the sake, Tae."  
  
Tae turned and walked into the kitchen, Sano, Megumi and Yahiko following like greedy dogs. Going to a closet, Tae opened it and revealed bottles upon bottles of fresh sake. Turning back to them, Tae smiled simply.  
  
"There you go. Take nine of them. You better not fail, or I'll get you all working here for the rest of your lives."  
  
Yahiko, Megumi and Sano smiled back nervously. Nodding their heads in agreement, they loaded the bottles into cases, and wrapped them in cloth. Taking one case each, they bowed in gratitude, and exited the restaurant. They returned to the clinic and stored them in a closet, and started to slowly walk back towards the Kamiya dojo. Sano looked at Megumi, who was looking straight ahead.  
  
"Do you think this will work, Fox?" Sano asked.  
  
"I know it will. We'll just have to leave it to fate." Megumi answered, smiling.  
  
"It will, Sano. We're too smart for Kenshin's and Kaoru's own good." Yahiko said, smirking.  
  
Sano nodded, smiling as well. Rounding the corner, they stood in front of the dojo gate, and pushed it open.  
  
"We're back!" Yahiko yelled, walking into the yard, Sano and Megumi following.  
  
Kenshin came out of the house, smiling in his usual rurouni style. Untying the cords from his sleeves, he stored them in his gi.  
  
"Welcome home, Yahiko-kun, Sano, Megumi-dono. Sessha has made lunch, and Kaoru-dono is almost done with her bath."  
  
Megumi smiled sadly. "I'm sorry, Ken-san. I'd love to stay, but I have to get back to the clinic. I'll see you tomorrow, though. Sano, Yahiko and I have decided to get a little surprise together for Kaoru-chan. I'm sure you'll like it, Ken-san."  
  
Kenshin smiled again, and nodded in acknowledgement. Megumi waved a cheery goodbye, and left, shutting the gate after her. Yahiko and Sano looked at each other, Megumi's last words floating in their minds. "I'm sure you'll like it, Ken-san." Sano gave out a small giggle.  
  
"I'm sure he'll like it, all right," Sano whispered to Yahiko, who also gave a small giggle.  
  
"Did you say something, de gozaru ka?" Kenshin asked, a puzzled frown on his face.  
  
"No, nothing at all! Did you, Yahiko-chan?" Sano replied, waving his hands in front of his chest in a friendly manner.  
  
"DON'T CALL ME YAHIKO-CHAN!!" Yahiko exploded, jumping onto Sano's head and gnawing at his hair, with Sano trying to shake him off, and running in small circles.  
  
Kenshin chuckled. Turning, he smiled at Kaoru, who was emerging out of the bathhouse, fresh in a clean kimono. Smiling back at him, Kaoru walked up to a spiral-eyed Yahiko, who was now on the ground, thanks to Sano's insistent shaking, and easily picked Yahiko up by the collar of his gi.  
  
"Let's go in and eat some lunch, ne?" Kaoru said, and slinging Yahiko over one shoulder, walked into the house, Kenshin and Sano following, sweatdrops on their heads.  
  
The rest of the day was uneventful and relaxed, and the Kenshin-gumi lay around, not really doing anything. After dinner, they went straight to bed, and had a peaceful sleep. The next morning, Yahiko woke up, grinning to himself. "It's the day where Kenshin gets drunk and Kaoru sleepwalks, hopefully bringing them together. Kami-sama, I hope this works." Getting out of his futon, he dressed and left his room, trotting to the kitchen, where Kenshin was chopping vegetables.  
  
"Good morning, Yahiko-kun! Did you have a good sleep, de gozaru ka?" Kenshin cheerfully asked, dumping the vegetables into a pot of boiling water.  
  
"Yes, I did, Kenshin. Is breakfast almost ready? I have to do some things today, and I need to hurry." Yahiko said, a lingering smile on his lips.  
  
"It'll be ready in a minute, Yahiko-kun. Why don't you go wake up Kaoru- dono? Tell her that breakfast is almost ready as well." Kenshin said, taking a ladle and stirring the contents of the pot slowly.  
  
Nodding, Yahiko left the kitchen and trotted to Kaoru's room, stopping in front of her closed door. Whipping it open halfway, he glanced in the room, and seeing a huddled form on the futon under the blankets, he grinned.  
  
"OI! BUSU! TIME TO GET UP AND TEACH ME MY SWORD TRAINING!" Yahiko yelled, making Kaoru jump about three feet off her futon. Kenshin, still stirring, heard the yell and winced, guessing what was about to happen, which happened almost every morning.  
  
"YOU LITTLE BRAT! GO OUTSIDE AND DO 200 SWINGS RIGHT NOW! YOU BETTER BE DONE BEFORE BREAKFAST OR I'LL MAKE YOU DO MORE!" Kaoru shrieked, pushing Yahiko roughly out the door.  
  
Grumbling, Yahiko did as he was told, mumbling something about, "It was Kenshin's fault." Pulling on a blue kimono with silver cranes embroidered on it, Kaoru walked into the kitchen, smiling at Kenshin, who smiled back.  
  
"Hello, Ken-"  
  
CRASH!  
  
"OI! Ice Man, tell Weasel Girl to get off me! I can't breathe! OI!"  
  
The smile slipped from Kenshin's face, turning into a frown. Kaoru did the same, and they both ran into the yard, where they saw Misao sitting on top on Yahiko, Aoshi standing to the side, with the same blank expression on his face, and Sano rolling on the ground, laughing his head off.  
  
"BWAHAHAHAH! Good one, Weasel! The look on his face was priceless! HAHAHAHAHA!" Sano guffawed, wiping tears of laughter from his eyes.  
  
Smiling brightly, Misao jumped off Yahiko's back to run to Kaoru, crushing her in a bear hug.  
  
"Happy Birthday, Kaoru! Aoshi and me decided to come and celebrate it with you! It's not everyday someday turns nineteen, ya know!" Misao squealed, hopping up and down. Aoshi calmly walked up to Kenshin and regarded him with his ice-blue eyes, his expression never changing the whole time.  
  
"How are you, Battousai? Still living with the girl and the brat, I see. Haven't gone insane yet?" Aoshi said in a monotone voice, his eyes revealing nothing.  
  
Kenshin looked back at him coolly, putting on the same expressionless face. Inwardly, Kenshin gritted his teeth. 'Two can play at this game, Aoshi.' He thought.  
  
"Yes, I'm still living here, and no, I haven't gone insane, thank you very much. How are you doing? Has Misao driven you crazy with her endless energy, and Okina being a pervert? I should be asking you if you've gone insane yet, de gozaru." Kenshin said in the same monotone voice, mocking Aoshi.  
  
Aoshi's lips twitched downwards, and he glared the slightest bit. Turning to Kaoru, he bent his head for a brief second, and Kaoru did the same. She turned to Misao, who was chatting non-stop to Sano, who was doing his best to keep up with the speed of her talking, and sighed. 'So much for a relaxing day.' Kaoru thought to herself.  
  
"Misao, Aoshi, I'll show you your rooms. How long do you plan to stay here? I'm flattered that you would come all the way from Kyoto to see me! Thank you!" Kaoru chirped, smiling cheerfully.  
  
Misao skipped back over to Kaoru and Kenshin, grabbing both of their hands, and proceeded to drag them out of the yard into the street. Kenshin and Kaoru both tripped and almost fell, being pulled at top speeds by Misao.  
  
"I want to go to the market and see all the cool stuff, and Aoshi needs to talk to Sano and Yahiko, ya know, for a SURPRISE! I want Kenshin to come too! He and you can show me all the nice things." Misao squealed, her voice growing fainter as she dragged them down the dirt road, heading in the direction of the market.  
  
Aoshi looked after them, and sighed, wearily rubbing his fingers on his temples. Looking back at Yahiko and Sano, his face became grim with determination.  
  
"Misao and I stopped by Megumi's clinic on the way here, and she told us your 'little plan'. I have to say, that is a very novel concept to get them together, you two. Misao wanted to help you, so I guess I'm in on this as well. Megumi is coming here at about six o' clock, and she will bring the things you got yesterday. Since Misao dragged those other two off, we can plan without interruption." Aoshi said, a slightly worried look on his face. Sano and Yahiko just stared at him, jaws hanging slightly open.  
  
"T-That's the longest sentence I've ever heard you say, Ice Man! You also had expression! Has Misao finally gotten through to you and made you a normal human being? Bring the press! Kami-sama!" Sano gasped, his eyes wide. Aoshi gave him an annoyed glare, and Yahiko gasped this time.  
  
"Whoa! He did it again! Will wonders ever cease?" Yahiko exclaimed, an awed look on his face. Aoshi gritted his teeth, and took a deep breath, calming himself.  
  
"Are we going to plan or not? Misao and I can decide to not help you, you know. Let's get this done, so I can relax! You and rooster head are driving me nuts already." Aoshi hissed, narrowing his eyes.  
  
Yahiko and Sano nodded quickly, and they walked into the house, seeing that Kenshin had set the food out for them. Sitting down, they quietly ate breakfast, nobody saying a word. After they were done, Aoshi sat back and put his palms on the low table, looking intensely at them both.  
  
"So, you have this stuff, sleepwalking powder, which you plan to use on Kaoru. You also plan to get Battousai drunk, so he doesn't wake up when Kaoru comes into his room. Kaoru asked for this, which Megumi got from her diary. Is this all correct?" Aoshi asked.  
  
At Sano and Yahiko's nods, he continued. "So, how do you plan to get him drunk without him suspecting something? You just don't give him sake because you feel like it, and because it's Kaoru's birthday, he'll be even more suspicious."  
  
When they both gave him surprised looks, Aoshi sighed. "I thought you wouldn't think of something like that. That's why I'm the Okashira of the Oniwabanshu. Listen, we have to fool him by having a drinking contest. Either Sano or I have to do this, but since the colour of sake is clear, we'll drink water instead of sake, fooling him completely. The contest is the person who can stay sober the longest, and since we're not actually drinking sake, we'll stay sober and Kenshin will have to drink more. If I know anything of his stubbornness, he'll keep drinking."  
  
"Wow, Aoshi, you're good." Sano said, awed. " Of course! We'll fill half of the sake bottles with water, and give Kenshin the ones with the real sake in them! It'll be a piece of cake! But, who is going to go against Kenshin? I would do it, but if you go against him, Shinomori, Kenshin will be more competitive, thinking he has to show his worth against you, and will probably drink more, and faster."  
  
Aoshi slowly nodded his head in agreement. "Alright, I will do it, but this for Kaoru-san. I've always wondered what was wrong with Battousai, not making a move on her."  
  
Yahiko shrugged. "Who knows? Maybe Kenshin's gay."  
  
Sano and Aoshi blinked, and Sano shuddered. "Let's hope you're wrong, Yahiko-chan."  
  
The rest of the morning and afternoon went by smoothly, and Kenshin, Kaoru, and Misao returned from the market, staggering under the weight of all the stuff that Misao had bought. Shortly after, Megumi also arrived, carrying the three cases, and a little package on top. At Kaoru's puzzled look, Megumi smiled innocently.  
  
"This is a surprise for you, Kaoru-chan. Misao, Aoshi, Yahiko, Sano, Tae and I have decided to throw a little party for you in honour of your 19th birthday. I can't tell you what are in the cases, and the little package, but you will find out soon enough! Tae is coming over later with some food, and we can party till we drop!" Megumi said, eyes bright.  
  
Kaoru's jaw dropped, and she clasped her hands together. "Oh, you guys! Thank you so much! I feel like I don't deserve all this attention! Thank you again, but," her eyes puzzled, "Why isn't Kenshin in on this?" She looked at Kenshin, who shrugged. Megumi smiled apologetically at Kenshin.  
  
"I'm sorry, Ken-san, but you looked like you already had some plans, and I didn't want to spoil them for you. I'm sure that whatever you have planned is the best, ne?" Megumi said.  
  
Kenshin smiled devilishly, and rested his purple eyes on Kaoru. "Actually, yes I did. Now that I think about it, thank you for not including me in your plans, if that makes any sense, de gozaru." Kenshin said, bowing slightly.  
  
Everybody laughed (except for Aoshi, who merely twitched his lips upward), and Kenshin winked at Kaoru, making her blush a light shade of red.  
  
A couple of hours later, the dojo's gate creaked open, and everyone went outside to greet Tae, who was carrying dishes which gave off delicious- smelling aroma, making everyone drool. They set up inside the dojo, and everybody sat down. Megumi took one of the cases, and unwrapped the cloth around it, revealing the sake inside. Kaoru and Kenshin both gasped, and had a look of shock upon their faces.  
  
"Sake? Did you plan to get me drunk?" Kaoru asked, her eyes wide.  
  
Aoshi jumped in before anybody could say anything. "No, Kaoru-san. This was actually my idea. I was going to propose to Battousai that we have a drinking contest." Looking at Kenshin, he smirked.  
  
Kenshin blinked a couple of times, and then a dangerous light came into his eyes. Smirking back at Aoshi, he nodded. Megumi tried not smile, and bit her lip in suppressed mirth. Glancing over, she saw the others trying to do the same thing. Megumi took two bottles out of the case, and checked carefully at the marks she had put on the bottles to differentiate the ones with water from the ones with the real sake in them. Placing one of them in front of Kenshin, and then the other one in front of Aoshi, she gave him a quick smile. Aoshi gave a quick nod, and promptly picked the bottle up and slammed it back, downing the whole thing in two minutes. Placing it back onto the table, he cocked his head at Kenshin, who narrowed his eyes. Kenshin also picked the bottle up and quickly slammed it back, wincing a bit at the burning sensation he felt in his throat from the sake. Placing it back down, he carelessly wiped at a bit of sake running down his chin with his thumb. An hour and two bottles later, Kenshin was seeing double. Squinting at Aoshi, Kenshin wondered briefly which one of them was the real one.  
  
"A-A-Aoanshi," Kenshin slurred, "W-Why aren't ya *hic* the swame ash meh? Do you *hic* dwrink avot?" He blinked, unable to see properly, and frowned. Aoshi smirked.  
  
"No, Battousai, I don't drink at all. I think that you don't have the stomach, that's all. For a expert swordsman, you sure are a wussy with your sake, Battousai." Aoshi said, and slammed back another bottle.  
  
Kaoru worriedly frowned, and was about to open her mouth, when Misao placed a finger over her lips. Leaning forward, Misao shook her head, indicating that Kaoru keep her comments to herself. Kaoru glared at Misao, but did as she was told. Kenshin glared at Aoshi, and placed a hand on his sakabatou, which was by his side.  
  
"Y-You callin' meh a wussy, Ive Mhan? Whanna take twhis outswide? I *hic* can twake vou anythuay!" Kenshin hiccupped again, and swayed uneasily on his knees. Picking up the last bottle, he drank it, dropped it to the floor, and burped.  
  
"Whoopdies, wuz twhat swhassa? Soory, diidn't man tooooo!" Kenshin said in a singsong voice, then collapsed as darkness claimed his senses.  
  
Kaoru gasped, and scowled at the rest of the group, who were laughing so hard they could hardly breathe.  
  
"Look what you did, Aoshi! You should be ashamed, doing that to Kenshin! If I may ask, why aren't you in the same condition as him? Kenshin's completely smashed!" Kaoru scolded.  
  
Aoshi smirked, and gave his bottle to Kaoru, who took a cautionary sip. Her eyes widened, and she looked at Aoshi in shock.  
  
"This is WATER!! You tricked him, you asshole! That was mean! I should kick your butt!" Kaoru screeched.  
  
Aoshi gave a small laugh, and shook his head in mirth. Looking back at Kaoru, he smiled.  
  
"Of course I tricked him, Kaoru-san. I've always wanted to do that, after the Kyoto thing with Shishio. I was paying him back for beating me twice. This time, I beat him, but without swords. I'm sure Kenshin would agree to not fighting with swords, ne?" Aoshi said, still smiling at Kaoru.  
  
Kaoru was still looking at him in shock. Aoshi frowned.  
  
"Daijabou, Kaoru-san?"  
  
"Y-You have emotion, Aoshi! You're actually laughing, and smiling! I thought that you weren't capable of doing that! You always have no emotion at all on your face!" Kaoru exclaimed.  
  
Aoshi shrugged. "I've decided for tonight to let loose, Kaoru-san. Don't worry, tomorrow I'll be back to my old, icy self."  
  
Misao gave a yell of delight. "Yeah! Go Aoshi-sama!" She bounced over and proceeded to glomp him, a huge smile on her face.  
  
Megumi chuckled. "Well, this was really fun, but I think we all better go to bed, especially Ken-san," Megumi looked at Kenshin, who was sprawled all over the floor, drool running down his chin, "Oh! Kaoru-chan, I almost forgot. This little package here," She picked up the sleepwalking powder, "Will make you have pleasant dreams. I recommend you to take it before you go to bed tonight. It makes you feel really good in the mornings too."  
  
Kaoru took the package from Megumi, and smiled in gratitude. "Thank you, Megumi-san, minna. This was really fun, even the part when Kenshin was drunk," she said, glancing at Kenshin. "Sano, would you take Kenshin to his room, please? I'm going to take some of this powder with tea, and then I'm going to bed. Goodnight!" Turning, she went into the kitchen to pour herself some tea that she had made earlier.  
  
Misao giggled. "Yosh! Go to bed, everyone, and let's see what happens in the morning! This is going to be SO cool! I suppose after this that they're going to get married, ne?"  
  
"Yes, I suppose," Megumi mused, hand to her chin. "You'll have to come for that, too. Hush! Here comes Kaoru."  
  
Kaoru walked back into the room, smiling brightly, a cup of tea in her hand. "Wow, Megumi! That powder stuff makes this tea taste really good! Well, I'm off to bed!" She left the room, and headed into her bedroom. Gulping the rest of the tea quickly, she slipped into her futon and fell asleep almost instantly.  
  
Yahiko let out a breath he'd been holding in, and picked up Kenshin's legs, Sano taking Kenshin's torso. Grunting, they dragged him into his room, and dumped him unceremoniously on his futon. Wiping the back of his hand across his forehead, Yahiko smiled evilly. Closing the door after him, he went into his room, and Sano headed for home, going with Megumi. Aoshi and Misao went into their respectable rooms, and the house went quiet, waiting for the morning, when a certain two people's life would change.  
  
**************  
  
Kenshin snuggled closer to Kaoru on their futon, and slowly stroked her skin with his hand. Lowering his head, he kissed her neck, and made her moan in response. Flicking his tongue into the hollow of her neck, he ran his other hand up her stomach, brushing against her chest.  
  
"Kenshin." Kaoru purred, her eyes fluttering open to gaze at him with her dark blue pools. "Make love to me. onegai."  
  
Kenshin kissed her, mouths exploring each other. Feeling the ache he recognized as lust, he answered Kaoru's summons, taking them both to the heights of ecstasy.  
  
Kenshin rolled onto his back, and groaned, still half asleep. Slowly opening his eyes halfway, he sighed, absentmindedly running his hand over his face. 'I wish that was real. I have these dreams so often, and I want that to be so true. Damn it.' Closing his eyes again, he waited for the warmth of his futon to lull him back to sleep. 'Hmm. is it just me, or the futon warmer than usual?' Snapping his eyes open, he instantly regretted it, wincing painfully as his head pounded. 'Oh yeah, I got drunk yesterday. Explains the splitting headache. That was so stupid of me, getting wasted on the day before Kaoru's birthday. I'm going to feel like crap all day. Good one, Himura. Still, that doesn't explain why the futon is warmer. Could it be.?' Looking over to his right, he saw nothing. Kenshin sighed again. 'Nothing. Ok, so I didn't sleep with Kaoru. Must be the hangover, getting me to think that the futon is warmer. Wait. my left arm is wrapped around something. what the hell?' Fully waking this time, Kenshin also regained his senses, confirming that his arm WAS wrapped around a smooth, and very warm body. Sitting up, Kenshin looked over to his left, and he reeled back, clamping his free hand over his mouth. 'SHIT! What the f*** is Kaoru doing here? Maybe that dream was REAL! Oh my god! Ok, think of something fast, don't panic, and don't wake up Kaoru!'  
  
The fates had obviously decided to play with him, because at that exact moment, Kaoru woke up. Kaoru opened her eyes and saw Kenshin's face about 2 inches from hers, and he had his arm wrapped around her waist. Her eyes widened, and she opened her mouth to let out an ear-splitting shriek. Yahiko, Misao and Aoshi, in their rooms, heard the shriek and grinned.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL?!? KENSHIN, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! GET AWAY FROM ME RIGHT NOW!" Kaoru screamed, taking her fists and hitting Kenshin repeatedly on the face, knocking him senseless.  
  
"Kaoru-ORO!-dono-ORO!-I don't-ORO!-know what-ORO!-happened,-ORO!-de gozaru- ORO!- yo!-OROOOOOO!" Kenshin managed to say, eyes spiralling.  
  
Kaoru stopped hitting him, and blinked. "You don't know what happened? Then why the hell are you in my room?"  
  
"Kaoru-dono, I should be asking you that question, de gozaru yo! This is my room, not yours!" Kenshin exclaimed.  
  
Kaoru looked around her, and she gasped, seeing that this was Kenshin's room, and she hastily jumped off Kenshin's futon, her cheeks flaming.  
  
"Oh my god Kenshin! I'm so sorry! I don't have any idea how I got in here, honestly! O-Oh my god, how DID I get in here? Last night, I was in MY room! Gomen, gomen!" Kaoru stuttered, eyes wide and filled with scared confusion.  
  
Kaoru turned and was about to dash out of Kenshin's room when she felt his hand close around her wrist, stopping her. Looking back at Kenshin's face, his expression was gentle, and his purple eyes searched hers, looking for some kind of answer in them.  
  
"Kaoru-dono," Kenshin whispered, "Are you sure you don't know how you got in here? Because if you're lying, and snuck in here, I'm going to have to kiss you. Even if you're telling the truth, I'm going to kiss you."  
  
True to his word, Kenshin yanked on Kaoru's hand, making her fall into his lap, and claimed her lips with his, closing his eyes in bliss. Kaoru froze in shock, then slowly closed her eyes as well, wrapping her arms around his neck, and kissed him back. After a minute they broke apart for air, both of their breathing ragged, and smiled at each other.  
  
"Kaoru," Kenshin huskily whispered into her ear, "I have wanted to do that for so long. I love you, so much that I can't express it with words."  
  
Kaoru threaded her fingers through Kenshin's red locks at the back of his neck, and sighed happily, resting her head on his shoulder.  
  
"I love you too, Kenshin. You don't know how happy I am to hear you say my name without the honorific you always put there. It drove me crazy, hearing you say my name like that every day."  
  
Lifting her head from his shoulder, she brushed her lips lightly across his, teasing him.  
  
"If you can't express your love for me with words," Kaoru whispered against his lips, "Then show me."  
  
Only to happy to comply, Kenshin claimed Kaoru's lips again. He ran his tongue across them, hungry for more, and she opened her mouth willingly, allowing him to teach her the art of kissing. Their tongues danced together, first hesitantly, then more passionately as their lust grew, rendering them both breathless. Breaking apart once again, they gasped for air.  
  
"Well," Kaoru said, a little breathless, "That was interesting. I still need to find out how I got in here, though now I'm glad that I am."  
  
Kenshin chuckled, a low rumble in his throat, and kissed Kaoru's forehead.  
  
"I think that the rest of the Kenshin-gumi have something to do with this. Why don't we go and ask them, de gozaru ka?" Kenshin said, and got to his feet, helping Kaoru up as well.  
  
Exiting his room, Kaoru pulled Kenshin to Yahiko's room, stopping in front of his shoji screen.  
  
"This is for waking me up by screaming in my ear yesterday, Yahiko," Kaoru said, winking at Kenshin, and pulled the screen open. "OI! YAHIKO-CHAN, KENSHIN AND I HAVE SOME QUESTIONS FOR YOU! GET UP RIGHT NOW, YOU LITTLE BRAT!"  
  
Yahiko shot up from his futon, sending his blanket flying, and backed up to the wall, clutching his chest, and breathing rapidly.  
  
"God, busu, don't DO that! I swear, you took off five years of my freakin life!" Yahiko yelled, and then looked past them, seeing something behind their backs. "If you want answers, ask them, you two."  
  
Kenshin and Kaoru spun around, and saw that Sano and Megumi were behind them, wide smiles on their faces. Aoshi and Misao came down the hall to where the rest of them stood, smiling (at least Misao was) as well.  
  
"You guys, what did you do??? I woke up in Kenshin's room this morning, and I certainly wasn't there the night before!" Kaoru demanded.  
  
Sano and Misao's smiles got wider, and Megumi blushed faintly.  
  
"Well, Kaoru-chan," Megumi started, "You didn't tell us what you wanted for your birthday, so I went looking in your diary-"  
  
"You WHAT!?" Kaoru screeched, and Megumi put a hand up.  
  
"Please let me finish, Kaoru-chan. As I was saying, I looked in your diary, to get some ideas. After reading what was in there, I decided to make that come true. That powder I gave you made you sleepwalk, and we got Ken-san drunk so he wouldn't wake up when you went into his room. We're sorry if you two are mad at us, but we're tired of you not making any progress in your relationship. We just took it into our own hands, and we were hoping it would work." Megumi said.  
  
Kenshin and Kaoru looked at each other, then looked back at the group standing in front of them. Kenshin cleared his throat.  
  
"It did work, you guys." Kenshin said, and then surprised them all by grabbing Kaoru's waist and kissing her passionately,  
  
Everybody's jaw dropped open, and Sano whistled, impressed. Kenshin and Kaoru broke apart for the third time that morning, and grinned at the group, who was sweatdropping massively.  
  
"Wow Kenshin, I didn't know you had it in you, ya dog!" Sano exclaimed. "So, what are ya gonna do now, you two?"  
  
Kenshin looked at Kaoru with a possessive expression, and pulled her closer to his chest.  
  
"I am going to make breakfast, and then I'm going to whisk Kaoru away for the rest of the day so I can have her all to myself, and I'm sure you wouldn't want it to be any other way, would you, koishii?" Kenshin said, smiling at Kaoru.  
  
Kaoru smiled back, and Yahiko made a gagging sound. The rest of the group laughed (again, except for Aoshi) and filed into the dining room, chatting cheerfully. As promised, Kenshin whisked Kaoru away, and they spent the rest of the day in bliss.  
  
*****************  
  
The sun was setting, and Kaoru and Kenshin stopped on a bridge, enjoying the spectacular view. Kenshin took a deep breath, his mouth set with determination. It was time to ask her.  
  
"Kaoru?" Kenshin gently asked, and Kaoru turned towards him, face bright.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Kenshin took one of her hands with his, lifting it to place his lips against it. Lowering her hand, he looked deeply into her eyes.  
  
"Will you marry me, Kaoru?"  
  
Kaoru gasped, and threw her arms around his neck, sobbing happily.  
  
"Of course I will! Oh Kenshin, thank you, thank you!" Kaoru cried, kissing him repeatedly.  
  
Kenshin took a box out of his sleeve, and opened it, showing a ring with a sparkling dark blue stone inside. Taking it out, he slipped it on Kaoru's ring finger, and crushed her in a hug, resting his scarred cheek against hers.  
  
"No Kaoru, I should be the one thanking you," he whispered into her ear. "You took me in, and you didn't even care when you knew I was the Hitokiri Battousai. You gave me a family, gave me memories that I will cherish forever, and now you've made me the happiest man alive. Thank you for being in my life, Kaoru."  
  
Pulling back, his threaded his fingers through hers, and smiled joyfully.  
  
"Happy 19th Birthday, Kaoru. This is my present to you, the promise of our life together, forever."  
  
Kaoru stroked his scarred cheek, and smiled joyfully as well.  
  
"This is the best birthday present I could ever wish for, Kenshin. I wouldn't trade this moment for the world. You have made me so happy." she said, and kissed him lightly. "Let's go home, and tell them the good news, ne?"  
  
"Hai, koishii. Let's go home, and start a new day, together." Kenshin said, and turning, he led her off the bridge, the sun setting behind the horizon as they did so, marking the end of Himura Kenshin's life as a Rurouni, and the start of a new one.  
  
The End  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Author's notes: I hope you liked my story! Again, this was my first RK fanfic, so don't be too hard on me, R+R please! 


End file.
